The Battle Within
by American Vigor
Summary: It's a battle of Light vs. Kira to see whose vision for peace will prevail. Takes place when Light touches the Death Note held by the third Kira. Includes a special alternate ending.


**The Battle Within**

**- A Death Note FanFiction - **

_Disclaimer: Death Note, the glorious series it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

_The third Kira had been caught, and the notebook had been passed around. _

_Light Yagami touched it, and the chain reaction began._

* * *

_The notebook … in my hands … what? Ah!_

Within the mind, and within the void, two fragments of a soul met for the first time. They were born from the same person, but were very different in goals, methods, and spirit.

He saw his memories as they returned, and did not want to believe them.

There he was, Light Yagami, face to face in the spirit realm with another whose mind had occupied his body. Kira looked very much like Light, but the bloodthirsty shine in his eyes and the souls he'd destroyed distinguished him.

"I … I can't believe it. I'm Kira?" a perplexed Light asked of the alter ego before him.

"Finding the notebook was the best thing that could ever have happened to me," the dark memories, embodied as Kira, said. "My plan is working perfectly! I shall kill those who oppose peace, and everyone who stands in my way. The path to becoming a god has become all the more clear!"

"How could I have come to this? Without my memories, I sincerely believed Kira to be evil, and I actually wanted to help Ryuzaki catch him …." Light held his head in his hands, too shocked to stand up straight, sitting down on the ground in disbelief and sadness as tears came to his weary eyes. "I … I wouldn't want to kill anyone. Killing others is wrong. I can't believe that I'm Kira!"

"Be proud of it," Kira said as his devilish smile widened. "Let it consume you. Let the hope of a better world convince you it is right."

"No!" Light screamed. "A better world is what I want, but not like this. Not by killing people and taking their lives, even if they've already taken those of others. Life is sacred. I'm no god to choose who lives and who dies!"

Kira darted forward and punched Light hard in the face, sending him reeling back in pain.

"Do not disrespect all you have accomplished. The notebook has helped you become a god who brings righteous judgment to others!"

"What are you talking about?! I've killed perfectly innocent people, all because they want to see their version of justice done by turning Kira in! That is inexcusable!"

"Their sacrifices are necessary to allow me to exert my control over this world," Kira said. "L is but another who stands in my way, and oh, his death shall be sweet victory."

"You killed Ray Pember. You killed his girlfriend. These were innocent, honest people!"

"It was for the greater good."

"Liar! Take your stupid god complex and get the Hell away from me!"

"No, Light Yagami. I am you. I am Kira. You are Kira. We are inseparable. And your resistance is unbecoming."

"You're using an innocent girl and playing with her emotions just so you can further your plans. You're taking advantage of Missa's affection for you and compelling her to kill more people. She's not strong-minded, and you have no honor for egging her on."

"She means nothing to me. She's just a pawn in my grander game. I'll use her for whatever I need."

"No one deserves such cruelty." 

"You waste your time. Soon, the whole world will be mine!"

Light knew he had to do something, and fast. It couldn't end like this.

"Kira, you monster! I won't let you take my mind!"

Kira whipped out his Death Note and used it to block one of Light's punches, then hooked Light in the jaw. While Light flinched, Kira wrote his name in the Death Note.

Light saw the writing. He knew his time was numbered, and that this nightmarish being he had unwittingly become would continue to live out his days and torture the world with the horror of a malevolent psychopath.

The Death Note, and the power it brought, truly did corrupt the soul.

"Kira, in the last moments of my existence, I have but one thing to say."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I pray to G-d, the real god, that L, or whoever eventually does manage to see me for who you truly are, catches you and brings justice upon you."

"That will never happen, and your time is up."

Light felt his heart palpitate. His consciousness was fading. His soul, melting into the void, was disappearing.

A sole tear rolled down his face, and then he was no more.

_On the exterior Light finished screaming._

_L looked at him closely. _

"_Light?" he asked. "Are you alright?"_

_A smile appeared on Light's face, although it wasn't truly his anymore._

_The demon thought victoriously to himself of what he had accomplished, and of what was to come._

'_I've won!' he thought as the smile deepened. _

* * *

_Alternate ending: _

* * *

Kira whipped out his Death Note and used it to block one of Light's punches, then hooked Light in the jaw. While Light flinched, Kira moved to write Light's name in the notebook, but Light jumped up, kicked Kira in the stomach, and swiped the weapon.

Light, now a few meters away, held the notebook up for Kira to see, and Kira was furious.

"Give that back," Kira said.

"Never. And you, of all people, know what I'm about to do with it."

Kira was visibly perturbed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would."

"I have the pen … um … there's no way you could make it happen!"

"Nice try, but you forget that I now have your disgusting memories in my head."

Light used his sheer force of willpower to rip off one of his nails. The blood poured.

As Kira ran toward Light to stop him, the name was written. 

Light then started to run so Kira wouldn't catch him.

"Guess whose name it says!" Light said.

Kira saw, to his great dismay, that Light did, in fact, write "Kira."

"I'll kill you for endangering the world!" Kira said as he chased after Light. "You'll never be able to live with yourself!"

"Goodbye forever, you monster."

40 seconds had just then passed.

Kira felt himself growing weak.

"You made a big mistake!" Kira shouted.

"I've never been more right," Light said.

Smoke from all around Kira bellowed as a great fire consumed him, accentuating the terror of his fright for the dread of nonexistence. This served to shatter the void and bring Light back from the darkness.

_On the exterior Light finished screaming._

_L looked at him closely. _

"_Light?" he asked. "Are you alright?"_

_Tears appeared on Light's face, and they were ones that were truly his._

"_L, there's something you should know. Something you've known for a long time."_

_L felt the air grow calm as he kept still and listened intently. _

"_You were right about me losing my memories. I got them back through holding this. I am Kira, and I will hate myself forever for it."_

_After some hesitation, L responded. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked, ever the inquisitive one. "Are you positively sure the real Kira isn't somehow trying to trick you?"_

"_Yes. I may lose the memories of Kira once I let go of the book. To get them permanently, I think I would have to kill Higuchi. I don't want to become that monster, L. I don't want to kill anyone ever again. L, promise me you'll take this notebook from me and never let anyone else use it."_

"_Light, I need you to remember all you know so we can bring closure to this case._"

"_But after that?"_

"_Consider it done."_

* * *

* * *

_Author's notes: _

_Hey there!_

_I hope you enjoyed this Death Note Fanfic!_

_I just got done watching the series, and wanted to write this in tribute to a well-conceived story, and to a story of greater hope that sadly never was to be._

_I look forward to hearing your comments on this, and please, feel free to offer constructive feedback._

_Thanks, and have a good one!_

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_

_Entry completed Mar. 6, 2010_


End file.
